Big Time Competition
by PurpleFr3ak
Summary: The guys are invivted to the house in New Jersey. There they meet Jenny Huerta, the girl that will be with them through all the drama and romance. Follow the guys as they meet friends, fall for girls, and the crazy partys tehy throw. Rating may change!


**Hey! Okay this is my last story today because my mom is taking my computer for a whole week so I won't be able to update any of my stories.**

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

"Were here!" yelled Carlos as he and the guys entered the beach house in New Jersey. They entered the house to find the kitchen to the left. Infront of them was the living room a stair case on the right side corner and to the left was a hallway leading to other rooms. The boys walked in and stopped in the middle of the living room.

4 kids sat on the wooden stair case. 3 other kids sat on the couch to the wall on the right and a girl sat in front of the kids on ths couch. 3 other kids sat by on another couch. The teens sat in their spot looking up at the four boys as they walked into the living room.

"Hey." they heard someone call them. They turned around to see a girl standing behind the counter. Her elbows resting on the counter and her hands in fists under her chin. The girl backed away from the counter and she walked towards the boys.

The girl looked to be around their age. She was 5'7. Light tan skin and magenta wavy brunette hair that went down to her waist, her hair was up in a ponytail her wavy side bangs hanging on the left side of her face and had grey/blue eyes.

She wore a grey t-shirt with a drawing of Mickey Mouse in the middle. Grey hight top converse with short jean shorts. A batman comic belt around her short loops. She also wore black rimmed glasses and a piercing on her right eyebrow.

"So, you guys are Big Time Rush. Am I right?" she asked.

"Yeah we are." James said walking up to the girl. "And I'm-"

"James Diamond. I know. And your Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchel." she said.

"And your a fan?" asked Kendall remembering what happened the other time he met one of their crazy fans.

"Not exactly. I'm Jenny Huerta, Actor." she said smilling and her hands in her pockets.

"So what's going on here?" Kendall asked. Jenny looked around the room at the other kids.

"We'll we all just arived and were waiting for Miguel." she said.

"Who's Miguel?" asked the guys.

"Miguel the director of the reality show were going to star in." she said.

"So who are the other kids?" asked Logan. Jenny looked at them and then turned around.

"Well there's group number 1. " Jenny said bringing her hands out from her pockets and pointed over to the four kids by the stair case. "That's Riley Sanders. The leader." she said pointing over to the girl sitting near the railing. Riley has brunette shoulder lenght hair,light tan skin. Brown eyes and a few freckles scattered across her face.

"Leader?" Logan repeated confused. Jenny turned around to look at the guys again.

"Yeah, the leader. There are 4 groups. Their group number one." She said. as she turned back around facing group number 1. "Then there's Christian Skylar." she pointed over to the only boy of the group. Chris has light skin. He has straight hair like James but Christian' is jet black with extremely blue eyes.

"Nicole Stallone," she pointed to the girl next to Riley. Nicole had creamy white skin and light brown wavy hair that goes down to her shoulder. Brown eyes and a few freckles.

"And lastly Nina Michelle." Nina was the girl sitting next to Christian. Nina was tan. She has light brown wavy hair that goes mid-back. And brown eyes.

"And then there's group 2." she said pointing 2 fingers. "That's Sophia Mason the leader and her twin brother Gabriel Mason. Then Avril Salvatore and Charlotte Faye Violetta" she said pointing over to the kids sitting on the couch.

Sophia has bleached blond hair with the underside dyed purple has a little wave to it and it goes passed her shoulder blades. And extremely green eyes. Gabe has dark brown hair spiked hair and like his sister extremely green eyes.

Avril has wavy blonde hair with hot pink,black,and neon green highlights. Her eyes are a blue/green color with a little brown in the iris and creamy white skin.

Charlotte was the one sitting on the floor her legs crossed sitting in front of the other kids. She had jet black wavy hair that went mid-back. Creamy white skin and her violet eyes that stood out the most.

"Group 3. The leader, Sophie White. Her team Kat Hadley and Elliot Spencer."

Sophie has olive skin and wavy brunette hair that goes inches past her shoulders. Light green eyes and slightly golden dimples on her cheeks and freckles scattered across her face.

Kat has bright red layered hair that go inches past her shoulders. She has big brown eyes and creamy white skin.

Elliot has long curly black hair that goes down to her waist. She has green electri eyes. A a bright smile as she laughed with the other girls and olive skin.

"And you guys are group number 4." she said crossing her arms and turning around to face the guys again.

"And let me guess you belong to group number 3." Logan said pointing over to the group of girls behind her.

"No. My manager wanted me alone." she said.

"What?" asked Logan.

"Yup. He says if I was in a team than I would have to share the reward with them. And my manager wants all the money for me, as in for him." she said.

"Wait, what reward?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. The 5,000 that the teams get. And everyday they add 100 dollors to our credit cards. So it's actually a reality show were we get paid."

"So lets say it's like Jersey Shore. The crew have cameras everywhere, except the bathrooms. They look in at all our drama and junk. Each group work one day down at the smoothie bar. Like tomorrow group 1 will start working then the next day goes group 2."

"How do you know all of this?" Kendall asked.

"I was the first one to arrive and I snuck into Miguel's office and went through his papers." she said smilling and crossing his arms.

"But wait," Carlos said right after Jenny was done talking. "Were only here for them to get into our buisness." Carlos said.

"Well there's one thing every 2 weeks Miguel and his famous group have a meeting about how were doing and if they decide that one of needs to leave they anounce a house meeting and the person has to leave"

"Wait what famous crew?"

"His famous crew. As in Justin Beiber who's group number 1's mentor. Ariana Grande group number 2's mentor. Group number 3 and me have Miguel as our mentor. And you guys have Miranda Cosgrove." she said moving her bangs away from her eye.

"What do you mean mentor's?"

"Well while were here their going to be teaching us how to get better at what we do."

"So were here working and at the same time their teaching us." Kendall said.

"Yup." Jenny said. "I think I should help you guys get settled."

"Is there a room upstairs?" asked Kendall as he and the guys followed Jenny.

"No group number 3 already has that room. You guys get a room down stairs." She said as she and the guys passed group number 3. "Here you are this is your room." she said as they walked into a room a bunk bed on the rigth side of the wall and then another on the left side.

"Bunk beds?" James and Carlos said.

"Are the other rooms like this?" asked Kendall as he walked over to the bunk bed on the right side and set his duffle bag on the bottom bunk.

"Yeah, all except the room upstairs. The room upstairs has 3 beds." She said shutting the door and walking in the middle of the room.

"And were do you sleep?" Carlos asked from the top bunk above Kendall's bunk.

"I sleep upstairs." she said.

"But I thought you said there were only 3 beds up there." Logan said opening his suitcase.

"Yeah, there's a balcony and there's a sofa out their and I asked Miguel if I could sleep there and he siad yes. The other girls said they were okay with it." Jenny said walking over to the window by the bunk bed that Kendall was sitting at.

"C'mon you guys Miguel here." she said walking past Kendall and towards the door. She opened the door and walked outside with the rest of the kids.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

**Okay how was that? I know it's short but I'm really sorry. By the way I won't be able to update at all for a whole week starting tomorrow because first I'm getting my computer fixed and then my mom is taking my computer because she says I spend to much on my computer and that I need to focus on studying. So I won't be able to update at all but I will be on my phone.**


End file.
